Trapped in a game
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: When Abbie gets sucked in a minecraft server, she meets another player. Can this player help her escape or will he leave her trapped in a game.
1. Chapter 1

"Gah Nexis haven't they got anything new?" asked Abbie as she looked through the list of Servers that appeared on her screen and scrolled looking at each and one with distaste. "Mini games are so lame, Role play nope, hmmm.." Abbie looked and saw a server tag for a server known as Trapcraft it seemed interesting so she typed the IP address and watched as scream flashed a bright white which blinded her.

:::::::::

Abbie opened her eyes for a quick second and saw that things were definatly more blocky

"Oh god don't tell me I fell asleep at the computer again, mum is going to kill me," said Abbie putting her hand against her head noticed the cubieness of it. "Atleast I'm in my Minecraft skin." Abbie analysed her hand which had a bunny drawn on it a reminiscence of her former bunny skin and she smiled as she looked up and saw her player tag "Neochamber" in white letters against a green strip.

"ARGRAGAH." Abbie looked around to see a zombie walking towards her.

"Easy." whispered Abbie punching the zombie in the face and then chest but wasn't paying attention to the creeper coming up behind her.

"HISSS!" Abbie turned to see the creeper exploding and causing a sharp pain in a her chest and became scared as the hostile mobs came closer and closer.

"HYA!" shouted a voice and out of the woods came another played donned in iron armour and held a iron sword that glittered in the moonlight, Abbie watched as the player sliced the mobs into pieces that scattered along the ground; soon only scraps of bones were left of the mobs and the player turned towards Abbie and held out his hand.

"Thank you." said Abbie grabbing the players hand and pulling herself up.

"What are you doing out here with out armour?" asked the player as Abbie dusted herself off.

"I only just spawned..." said Abbie giving an off look at the player.

"Oh Notch I thought I hid this server." said the player a look of worry appeared on his face. "Look I need to get you to town to register."

"But I already ha..." Before Abbie could finish her sentence she was awestruck as the player took of his iron helmet and his hair swished out from under it his hair was a faded blonde and had brown streaks in it.

"Here, you'll need a little protection," said the Player as Abbie nodded her head and smiled as she slipped it on, it felt a little heavy. "Now we need to get you to my place so you can heal, you took quite a knocking from that boss zombie."

"Boss zombie?"

"Newly added by the server creator, said it was too easy but didn't want to set the server to hard mode, at least he told us in advance so we could get ready." said the Player as they strolled through the forest and too a hut in the woods.

"Nice hut..." said Abbie walking into the five by four hut trying to get a quick glance at his player tag with out him noticing.

"My name's Deltastrand, I try to keep things simple any bigger and I'd have to register it as part of a town; this is kind of like my little pocket of privacy." said Deltastrand as Abbie nodded her head.

"Where's the nearest town?" asked Abbie as Deltastrand started rummaging through a chest and pulled out a map and blew on it releasing tiny cubes of dust into the air.

"Squidlantis." said Deltastrand showing Abbie the map.

"Squidlantis..."

"Don't question the game, never question the game." said Deltastrand as his eyes glowed a light red.

"Okay fine," said Abbie as Deltastrands eyes turned back to blue. "We should go in daylight right?"

"Not as much of a noob as I thought." said Deltastrand crossing his arms then pointed to a sleeping bag on the floor.

"But I thought sleeping bags haven't been implemented in minecraft." said Abbie as Deltastrand chucked a pillow on the ground near the sleeping bag.

"Pluggin, besides this isn't normal minecraft."

"Right it's a dream, this is all a dream." said Abbie crawling into the sleeping bag that felt kind of tight.

"Yeah a dream..." whispered Deltastrand turning over in the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was bright and sunny as it always was in minecraft and Abbie climbed out of the sleeping bag to find Deltastrand curled up still in bed.

"Wake up Deltastrand." said Abbie as Deltastrand rolled over and covered the blanket over his head.

"Five more minutes." said Deltastrand as Abbie pulled the blanket off him.

"Nope, sooner we get to Squidlantis, sooner I get registered."

Deltastrand just groaned and sat upright as Abbie started going through his chest and dumpped a large ammount of random junk.

"Hey!" said Deltastrand getting out of bed and picking up the junk.

"Ah here we go!" said Abbie pulling out two minecarts. "I saw a minecart track a few blocks from here." Deltastrand just nodded his head and put the junk back into the chest.

"Well we might want to start going now." said Deltastrand looking out the door.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Abbie as she sprinted out the door with Deltastrand coming up behind shutting the door behind him.

:::::::::::

a few hours later they finally came to the minecart track which was covered in cobwebs and was completely deserted except for a donkey tied to a post near the entrance.

"Now that's just cruel." said Abbie going up to the donkey and petting it on the ear.

"Abbie leave it alone, it was probably tied there for a reason." said Deltastrand as Abbie kept petting the donkey.

"Nah he's just a little lonely aren't yah boy." said Abbie as the Donkey snorted and licked Abbie on the face.

"That's disgusting and desturbing." said Deltastrand crossing his arms as Abbie laughed and hugged the donkey around the neck.

"I call him Cornelius!" announced Abbie raising a hand in the air.

"Abbie, don't name it," replied Deltastrand face palming as Abbie went through the pack on the Donkeys back. "See it probably belongs to someone."

"Even more reason to take him with us, so we can find his owner." said Abbie smiling.

"You're so stubborn, look fine we'll take him with us but he has to carry the food, at least if we lose that it isn't a horrible problem." said Deltastrand as Abbie starting filling the chest with different arrays of food and jumped on the back of the donkey.

"Why don't we race, you take the mine cart track and I'll ride Corny?" said Abbie with a smile and Deltastrand jumped in the minecart track waiting for Abbie to untie the rope that held Cornelius to the post. "Alright Corny, I'm going to untie you and you have to be good okay." Abbie smiled as she jumped on top of Cornelius and held onto the rope.

"Ready, set, GO!" shouted Deltastrand as he pulled a lever and went zipping down the track watching as Cornelius and Abbie galloped beside him and then sprinted ahead.

"You can't speed up a minecart." said Abbie with a laugh as Deltastrand said some words and his minecraft sped up to match Cornelius.

"What the?"

"New command added "Cart speed: match nearest mob," said Deltastrand as they began to see city lights. "As long as this command is on no matter how fast you go my minecart will catch up."

"That's cheating."

"Actually it's not because we'll never really know who winner is either way."

"So the race is off."

"Yes beside's I think we're here." said Deltastrand looking at the bright fluorescent lights and loud music came from the large city.

"That was fast..." said Abbie rubbing the back of her head,

"Readers usually get bored if the story is two chapters of nothing but pure travel that will have no meaning to anything in the story, while we could have had some character development, maybe a romance blossom but our author is a bad writer and has trouble letting things slide and likes to get strait to the point." said Deltastrand getting out of the cart.

"Yeah, WAIT WHAT?" asked Abbie looking over at Deltastrand.

"Forget everything I just said okay." said Deltastrand backing up.

* * *

Oh the joys of breaking the fourth wall :D as it said I was originally going to have a few chapters of travel but it would have done nothing for the story except maybe loose a few people that might read it. *Braces myself for the impact of everything correcting what I say about readers.


End file.
